<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaways by SaiphTheSwordmaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902753">Runaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster'>SaiphTheSwordmaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appearance Based off Cookie.XXZZ on ig, Elias is the only one with common sense, F/M, Gavin Ng is an idiot, Gavin Ng needs a Hug, Gavin x His Girlfriend, Gavin's Girlfriend is a Badass, M/M, Runaway, i still love him tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Ng didn’t have what you would call a normal upbringing. His parents died when he was only a year old. He was raised by his brother and his boyfriends.<br/>He was 13 when everything went wrong.<br/>Suddenly, a distant relative of theirs began insisting that she was the one who should be raising Gavin.<br/>Of course, his Dads didn’t see it that way. Jordan Ng only recently showed an interest in being Gavin’s legal guardian.<br/>Gavin didn’t want to be taken away, and his Dads wouldn’t let him go for anything. Months of close calls and near victories utterly exhausted both parties until, much to everyone’s despair, Aunt Jordan won custody.</p><p>Based on the fic, Impossible Happiness, and Angiestuff's AU. Gavin's girlfriend's design is based on Cookie.XXZZ on ig. I don't own the AU. I'm just writing a fanfic of it.</p><p>Gavin decided that there was nowhere he would rather be than with his Dads, so he gathered his friends, Jadie and Elias, and ran away.</p><p>(Jadie is the name I've given Gavin's Girlfriend. She's a Jane Doe, so I figured J.D. would work. But it sounds too much like Heathers JD, so I made it more feminine. Jadie. Also, her last name means girlfriend in Latin.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Ng/Elias Lim (One Sided), Gavin Ng/His Girlfriend, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/gifts">SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531050">Impossible Happiness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/pseuds/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms">SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to both Angiestuff and SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms for inspiring me to write this fic! </p><p>Remember, this is their AU, I'm only making a fanfic for it. Consider it an AU of an AU. I don't own the source material.</p><p>Remember, I don't own this AU. Only the plot of Runaways.</p><p>If anyone wants me to take this down, I completely and totally understand. Please let me know in the comments. </p><p>Also, this is set in America because I know next to nothing about Canada.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin Ng didn’t have what you would call a normal upbringing. His parents died when he was only a year old. He was raised by his brother and his boyfriends. Sure, he might’ve been bullied for it, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was 13 when everything went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a distant relative of theirs began insisting that she was the one who should be raising Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, his Dads didn’t see it that way. Jordan Ng was Stephen’s older sister by eight years. She distanced herself from the family a long time ago, and only recently showed an interest in being Gavin’s legal guardian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long legal battle ensued that included a lot of arguments and stress. Gavin didn’t want to be taken away, and his Dads wouldn’t let him go for anything. Months of close calls and near victories utterly exhausted both parties until, much to everyone’s despair, Aunt Jordan won custody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Gavin’s last day at home, his last day with his Dads, and he was trying to pack. He had several suitcases that he was trying to pack full of clothes and belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked on his door, Jay, judging by how sharp the raps were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” His voice didn’t sound right in his ears, too hollow, too empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay did just that, “Mind if I help you pack, cub?” His voice was more gentle than usual. He looked like he was trying not to cry.</span>
</p><p><span>Gavin nodded, “Sure,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Jay sat next to him and began folding and packing shirts, “Hosuh’s making dinner,” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t manage anything else. If he tried to say anything more than yes or no, he would start crying. He didn’t want to cry; His Dads would worry about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay noticed something was wrong, “Hey. You can talk to me, you know. I know this isn’t easy for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” He said, “I don’t want to talk about it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried for a smile, “I’m sure you’ll have fun at your Aunt Jordan’s. She has a pool,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was insulted, “I don’t want a pool! I want to stay with you guys,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay took a shaky breath, “I don’t want you to go either, but we don’t have a choice in the matter,”</span>
</p><p><span>At Gavin’s crushed expression, Jay tried to lighten the mood, “Cheer up, my cub. We’ll come to visit you on Christmas. Won’t that be fun?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>It didn’t work, “That’s too long,” He said.</span></p><p><span>Jay’s heart broke for his little cub, “I know, baby. Believe me, I know. It’s too long for all of us,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Gavin looked up at him with his tearstained face, “Promise you won’t forget about me?” He managed.</span></p><p>
  <span>Jay wrapped the boy in a hug, “Gavin, we could never forget about you. You’re our boy. You’re my boy,” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed like that for a long time before Jay pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mustered a grin, “Come on, Gavin. This is your last night here. We’re going to celebrate!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a strained smile, “Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked downstairs, opting to finish packing later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen was helping Hosuh cook, the mood in the kitchen was forced cheeriness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Gavin walked into the room, Stephen headed over to him, “Gavin! Hosuh-Bun and I are making you dinner. You can go watch some TV or something if you want,” He said, trying to keep a brave face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shook his head, “Can I help you guys cook?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh frowned from over by the stove, “You shouldn’t have to cook, Blueberry. This is your special dinner!” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to. Please?” He asked, showing his best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen broke way easier than he normally would’ve, “Of course you can, baby bear,” He said.</span>
</p><p><span>Gavin grinned, “What can I do?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“How about you chop some vegetables?” Hosuh suggested.</span></p><p>
  <span>Stephen shook his head, “No way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>chop the vegetables. You can stir the mashed potatoes, Blueberry. Jay! Get in here and help Hosuh with the burgers!” He called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin didn’t have the heart to complain or question his refusal to let him near a knife. He knew how hard this was for him, for all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly joined in the meal making, and the four of them cooked like a well-oiled machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin thought about how much he’d miss all of them, he already did miss them and he hadn’t even left yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh broke the silence, “I was thinking… Maybe after dinner, we could go to the toy store and get some ice cream. You know, like we used to when you were little,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smiled, “Sure,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a little better knowing that they were doing something that would bring back a lot of childhood nostalgia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the potatoes were done, Gavin went to help his brother chop vegetables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was reluctant to let his baby brother near a knife sharp enough to cut his finger off but conceded at his pleading look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was a little concerned. Stephen had never been very overprotective before this whole custody thing, but ever since he was accused of being an unfit guardian he practically became a helicopter parent. Did he actually believe that he was unfit to raise a child?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew there was no point in bringing it up, he would just deny it or change the subject. That’s how his brother was. He never let anyone take care of him and put everyone first under the guise of being a sociopathic narcissist. Not to mention that he was stubborn as a mule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the cut on his palm until he heard Stephen’s frightened yelp, “Gavin! You’re bleeding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his hand, strangely detached, “Huh. I guess I am,” He said. For some reason, the cut didn’t hurt at all. That annoyed him a bit. He was making his Dads sad, so he should suffer at least a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without really knowing what he was doing, he lowered the knife down to his palm to see if he could feel it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen caught his arm and took away the knife before he could even get halfway, “Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p><span>Gavin genuinely had no idea, “Nothing?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Stephen set the knife on the counter and fell silent.</span></p><p>
  <span>Gavin decided to say something to lighten the mood, “Hey, at least now I have something to remember you guys by!” He said, pointing at the cut that would most likely end up scarring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen, instead of laughing or calling him a weirdo, burst into tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was alarmed, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m sorry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “No, I’m sorry cub. It’s not your fault. I’m just going to miss you so much,” He said, wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin licked the cut on his palm, grimacing at the coppery taste. His brother quickly pulled his hand out his mouth, “Don’t do that. You could infect the cut. Here, I’ll go get you a Band-Aid,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back a few minutes later and insisted on bandaging his cub’s wound for him, “There we go. Be more careful next time,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughed, “I will,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension was lifted, thankfully, and Hosuh and Jay entered with the finished hamburgers, “Dinner is served!” Jay announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all loaded up plates with salad, mashed potatoes, and hamburgers and sat down at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation was led by Hosuh, “So… Aunt Jordan has a pool. How about that?” He tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was annoyed, “Would you shut up about the damn pool!?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay glared at him, “Language!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly regretted his outburst, “I’m sorry. I just- I’m gonna miss you guys. Can we not talk about Aunt Jordan until tomorrow?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh nodded, “Of course, cub,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smiled, “Thanks, guys. This dinner is delicious,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen nodded in hearty agreement, “We don’t deserve your cooking, Hosuh-Bun,”</span>
</p><p><span>He blushed, “I wouldn’t go that far,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Jay noticed his son’s bandage, “What happened?”</span></p><p>
  <span>He looked down at it, “Oh, this? I just cut myself when I was chopping vegetables. It doesn’t even hurt,” He said.</span>
</p><p><span>Hosuh was concerned, “Are you okay?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He rolled his eyes, “I’m fine. Right, Stephen?”</span></p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Don’t worry about it, Bun-Bun. I bandaged him up,”</span>
</p><p><span>Hosuh was appeased, “Alright. If you say so,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Jay smiled, “What are you going to get from the toy store?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Gavin frowned, “Hmmm. I don’t know if it’s too expensive, but I have been wanting a couple new action figures. It’s okay if it’s too much. I can pick out something else,” He said.</span></p><p>
  <span>Stephen waved him off, “Don’t worry about the money, blueberry. You can have anything you want. I’ll buy you the whole store!” He declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughed, “That’s okay. I don’t know what I’d do with all of that stuff anyway,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the table laughed, momentarily forgetting about Gavin’s looming departure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, dinner was over and the four were heading to the nearby toy store. Even though Gavin was getting a little old for his action figure collection, he still loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay drove, though Gavin called shotgun this time, leaving Stephen and Hosuh to the backseat. They didn’t often let their cub sit in the front, Hosuh constantly lectured about it being unsafe, but today was his special day. He could sit wherever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about ten minutes to get to the toy store, and Gavin jumped out of the car once they got there. The place brought back so many good memories, and he realized with a pang that this would be his last time shopping there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Dads followed him inside, chuckling at his still hyper behavior. Hosuh went ahead to supervise Gavin and Jay and Stephen lagged behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our cub is something else, isn’t he?” Jay said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen glowered darkly, “If she doesn’t treat him right-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Then we’ll get him out of there, custody or no custody,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both scowling now, the idea of someone laying a finger on their cub made their blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin soon came bounding back into view, “Come on, Dads! Hurry up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two smiled at each other and picked up the pace. Gavin wasn’t a very patient child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the familiar toy store and smiled fondly as they watched Gavin try to figure out what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s smile faded when he realized that this was the last time they would ever take their son to this store. They lost custody. He failed his baby brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay noticed his change in expression and squeezed his hand, “Hey. This isn’t your fault. Gavin knows we fought to keep him. He knows you fought the hardest out of any of us,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked at him with tears in his eyes, “That doesn’t change the fact that I failed him, Jay. I promised that we’d never let him go. I promised him!” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay wrapped his arms around his husband, “I know, Kitty. It’s hurting all of us. But you can’t blame yourself. You did everything you could,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen sighed, “Thank you, Kit. I don’t deserve you, or Hosuh-Bun for that matter,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a finger on Stephen’s lips, “Don’t talk like that. You deserve the world, Stephen,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “You sap. Come on, let’s go find Gavin and Hosuh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was running from shelf to shelf, trying to figure out what to get. He mentally limited himself to anything under thirty bucks, despite Stephen’s protests before, he didn’t want to cost them too much money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started at the action figures, but nothing particularly caught his eye. He wandered through the store, stumbling upon the stuffed animal section.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He normally said he was too old for things like that, but one toy caught his eye. It was a blue teddy bear. Perfectly fitting for his nickname and hair. It was like his stuffed animal form was staring at him from on the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin knew that it would be the perfect thing to remember his Dads by when he was living with his aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked it up off of the shelf and hugged it, feeling almost instantly comforted by its familiarity. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he quickly started running through the store, trying to find somewhere to cry in private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without paying attention, he found himself running into the employee’s only back of the store. He hid behind a shelf and started to cry, doing his best to muffle the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged the bear like a lifeline and thought about everything he was going to miss out on. He would never get to live with his Dads again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he just hugged his bear and cried, not caring how pathetic that made him seem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hosuh was slowly getting more worried. Where had Gavin run off to? He tried to calm himself, reasoning that he couldn’t have gone far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably found Stephen and Jay, yes, that had to be it. He decided to go find his husbands and hope his son was with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found them by the entrance of the store, Gavin noticeably not in tow. Hosuh frowned, his worry increasing tenfold, “Where’s Gavin?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay frowned, “Isn’t he with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen was worried, “We have to find him. Hosuh, check the bathrooms. I’ll check the aisles. Jay, go check the play area,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them nodded and they split up to look for their kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen felt his heart race as he sped walked through the aisles of the store, starting at the action figure section and working his way left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe they’d just let Gavin run off! He could be hurt, he could be lost, he could be kidnapped!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A terrifying image of his son being dragged off by a shady man as he screamed for one of his Dads to help him flashed into his mind. He shuddered. If anyone hurt a hair on his head, he would kill them. </span>
</p><p><span>Maybe Jordan was right. Maybe he wasn’t capable of raising his brother. He couldn’t even keep an eye on him for five goddamn minutes!</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Not that he blamed Hosuh for losing track of him, not at all, Gavin should know better than to disappear. But he couldn’t shake the thought that Jordan was right about Gavin being better off with her.</span></p><p>
  <span>He distantly noticed that his heart was beating too fast and his breathing was too shallow, but he ignored it. He was fine. He just had to find his kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he felt like he was going to have a panic attack in the middle of a toy store, he heard a distinct sniffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, racing towards the employee’s only section. Don’t ask how he knew, he just did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone and quickly shot a text to his partners before hurrying into the back of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin?” He called, wandering through the dark area. His worry increased when he realized that he could’ve easily tripped and hurt himself from the lack of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin? Where are you?” He asked, making sure not to sound mad. If Gavin thought he was mad, he would refuse to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard another sniffle, “G-Go away,” A small voice said from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s heart broke as he turned around to see his son curled in a ball and crying. He immediately rushed to his boy, “Hey. What’s wrong, cub?” He asked, wrapping his arms around the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked back a sob, “I-I’m sorry,” He said, “I shouldn’t cry. This is my last night with you guys. I ruined it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Gavin, no. You didn’t ruin anything. You could never,”</span>
</p><p><span>Gavin looked at him, “I’m sorry. I know I have to be brave. I- I-”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Stephen held up a hand to stop him, “Enough. I’m the adult here, blueberry. Never, under any circumstances, should you have to be strong for me. It’s okay to cry, God knows I’ve done my fair share of it. You have nothing to be sorry for, understand?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He nodded, “I- I understand,” </span></p><p>
  <span>Gavin relaxed into the hug, knowing it would be one of his last ones from him. Stephen, also knowing this information, didn’t want it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed like that until Jay and Hosuh found them. They’re worried calls died in their throats as they saw the two of them crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, they joined the hug, and the family got to be together one last time. All trusting each other with their tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a single eye was dry, but Gavin was crying especially hard. Still, it wasn’t a completely bad cry. If anything, it was bittersweet. Happy and sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dads,” He whispered, burying his face into one of their sweatshirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you two, cub,” They said back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin had to be up early the next morning if he wanted to catch his flight. None of his Dads liked the idea of him flying to California on his own, but they didn’t have the spare cash to reasonably afford tickets for the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, they had a feeling Aunt Jordan wouldn’t trust them not to run away to Peru or some shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like they didn’t consider it if Jay’s search history had anything to say about it, but they concluded it would be an impractical solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin grabbed his suitcases and his carry-on bag, which he had finished packing the night before, and headed downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Dads were already up, he was willing to guess they got about as much sleep last night as he did, which is to say none at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh was making breakfast, and Jay and Stephen were talking at the table. For a split second, he wondered if they were making a plan to get him out of having to live with his aunt. He couldn’t deny that the idea was tempting to suggest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, that was impossible. He didn’t want his Dads to go to jail for kidnapping because of him. He was being selfish. He decided that he was going to stop whining about having to go to Aunt Jordan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because he didn’t like it didn’t mean he couldn’t keep his chin up about it so his Dads wouldn’t worry. He knew Stephen said he didn’t have to be strong for him, but being positive seemed like the least he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried for a smile and a cheery tone, hating all the cracks in it, “Good morning,”</span>
</p><p><span>Hosuh also managed a smile, “Morning, baby bear. Breakfast should be ready soon,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Come sit with us,” Jay beckoned him over to the kitchen table where he sat in his chair. It hurt to think that the spot would be empty soon.</span></p><p>
  <span>He sat next to the two of them, and leaned over to look at Jay’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay quickly hid the contents from him, “Hey! No looking,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rolled his eyes, “What, are you planning to </span>
  <em>
    <span>abscond</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me to Peru?” He asked in a joking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “Don’t do that. You’ll go to jail. I’ll just run away when I get there,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze. Uh oh. They thought he was serious. Abort, abort, abort!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughed nervously, “I was joking, I was joking. Calm down,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay was the first to speak, “You’d better be. Do you have any idea how many kids get-” His voice broke, “Nevermind. Just don’t run away. It’s too dangerous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seriously screwed up. He didn’t mean to upset his parents, he was trying to cheer them up, “I’m sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh’s voice was shaky, “Gavin, please promise me you won’t do something like that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I won’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin noticed that Stephen didn’t speak and looked to his right out of curiosity. He didn’t notice his brother’s shaking hands, but Jay did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his partner’s hand comfortingly and Stephen managed a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood lightened considerably when Hosuh finished breakfast. The rest of his family complimented his cooking while he blushed and brushed off their praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, too soon, their last meal together was over. No one seemed to want to move from the table, and soon all four members were locked in a staring contest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin looked at everyone else at the table, trying to come to terms with everything that was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complicated emotions welled up inside of him and tears began to fill his eyes. Before they could fall, he stood up abruptly and ran away, muttering something that sounded vaguely like, “Bathroom,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprinted upstairs and into the bathroom, barely remembering to shut and lock the door before flinging himself on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body shook with sobs as he mourned the loss of what felt like his entire life. He hated himself for crying. He promised himself he would keep a brave face, and here he was, crying like a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little, pathetic baby Gavin. Can’t even make it through one meal without crying. What a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>loser!</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p><span>He shut his eyes tight, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” He murmured.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He heard a worried knock on the door, “Gavin? Gavin, open up!” </span></p><p>
  <span>It was Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled into a ball, unable to even muster the energy to yell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go away! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Gav! Open the door,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen. He curled even tighter. He didn’t want them to see him like this, but he couldn’t make his mouth move to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, the three of them had the key to the bathroom. Hosuh was frantic upon seeing his son lying lifeless on the floor, “Gavin! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me!” He cried, rushing to him on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just sobbed and Hosuh softened, “Okay, okay, come here cub,” He muttered, pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay and Stephen quickly joined the family hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helped to be surrounded by the people he loved. Soon his breathing slowed and he managed a smile, “I’ve been doing a lot of crying. Sorry about that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of his Dads were quick to reassure him at once, “Nonono. Baby, don’t apologize for that,” Hosuh soothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we haven’t been crying? This has been hard on all of us, blue bear,” Jay said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen agreed with that, “You have nothing to apologize for,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughed, “We’ve done a lot of hugging in the last couple days,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen tightened his arms around him, “You’re leaving in a couple of days, of course we were getting a few last hugs in,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not deny our cuddles, bluebear,” Hosuh said, kissing him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Hosuhbunny,”</span>
</p><p><span>None of them knew how long they stayed there, but Jay eventually broke away from the hug, “We have to get going or we’ll miss blueberry’s flight,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Reluctantly, Hosuh and Stephen released their hold on their son. </span></p><p>
  <span>The four of them packed up the last of Gavin’s stuff and they got in the car. Gavin was about to join them, but Jay stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cub?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you before you go,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was curious as to what it was. Jay reached behind him and produced a bright yellow hoodie with a panic symbol on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. It was the hoodie he’d begged for a few weeks ago, “I thought you guys couldn’t afford it!” He said, admiring the gift.</span>
</p><p><span>Jay winked, “Hosuh might kill me for it later, but you’re worth it, Gav,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He marveled at him. Stephen was always the fun parent. He’s the one who made the poor money decisions for his kid, not Jay.</span></p><p>
  <span>His face softened into a smile and he tackled Jay in a hug, “Thanks Dad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed surprised at the hug, but quickly returned it, “Remember. If anyone at school gives you a hard time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughed, “I know, I know. Punch ‘em out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, “That’s my boy. Come on. Stephen and Hosuh are gonna think we got lost,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them got in the car. Hosuh and Stephen didn’t know why the two of them were taking so long, but they didn’t question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the airport wasn’t long from their house. It took about fifteen minutes to get there, but Gavin wished it was longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was the only time he had left with his family going so fast? Why couldn’t time just slow down for once?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t. Time didn’t slow for anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why as soon as they pulled into the airport, Gavin considered running. He didn’t want to go to Aunt Jordan’s. Maybe he’d go stay at Anne’s house for a few days. They hadn’t talked much since they were kids, but she might agree to house him for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least long enough for Aunt Jordan to forget about him so he could go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look at his Dads nipped that in the bud. He couldn’t scare them like that. He remembered how pale Hosuh looked at the idea of him running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have to suck it up, as much as he felt like a death row prisoner walking to his execution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking in his bags and going through security was uneventful. It went by in a blur as Gavin clung to his parents like a five-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay, Hosuh, and Stephen got special tickets so they could see Gavin off to the gate. And soon, that’s where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they took so long at breakfast, the plane was already boarding by the time they got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each parent had five minutes with Gavin, and they intended to use them well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh went first, being the most motherly out of the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to be polite to Jordan,” He said, “She is your guardian, as much as you hate it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hosuh,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t get into any fights at school, no matter what your Dads told you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hosuh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just- Just be the good kid I know you are,” He said, fighting back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smiled, “I love you, Dad. I’ll try not to get in too much trouble, but I have a feeling Stephen will be disappointed in me if I don’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meant it as a joke, but Hosuh frowned, “We could never be disappointed in you, Baby. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Of course,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now go say goodbye to Jay. I’m sure he’s mad that I’m hogging you for so long,” He said, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “I will,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay was waiting for him, “Hosuh didn’t want to let you go, did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shook his head, “No. Sorry I took so long,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Hey, cub?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Whenever you miss us, miss me. Just put on that hoodie, okay?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Gavin’s eyes filled with tears, “Okay,”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jay noticed how his voice cracked, “Come here, kiddo,” He said, hugging his son.</span>
</p><p><span>He returned the hug, sniffling into his shoulder, “I’m gonna miss you, Dad,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I’ll miss you too, baby,”</span></p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jay had to let Stephen have a turn with his son. He managed a smile and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin didn’t have the heart to complain, he just grinned, straightened his hair, and went to go see Stephen.</span>
</p><p><span>He looked like he was fighting back tears. Gavin smiled, “Hey Dad,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>This simple action made Stephen’s resolve not to cry come tumbling down as tears began to pour down his cheeks.</span></p><p>
  <span>He ran forward and hugged Gavin, holding him tighter than he ever had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. About all of this,” Stephen whispered.</span>
</p><p><span>Gavin frowned, “What are you sorry for? This wasn’t your fault. Stop blaming yourself,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He took a shaky breath, “I know. Just- Be safe okay? Don’t do anything Stephen wouldn’t do,” </span></p><p><span>He laughed, “That doesn’t cover very much,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Stephen couldn’t help but snort a bit at that one, “You know what I meant. Don’t do anything stupid,”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” He promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen pulled away from the hug and held his kid at arm’s length, “Don’t miss me too much,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, “Wouldn’t dream of it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, kiddo. Time for your flight,” He said.</span>
</p><p><span>Gavin’s face fell, and Stephen put his hand on his shoulder, “Hey. Cheer up, cub. Me and your Dads will be there to visit you as soon as we can. Until then, remember what I taught you about knives. You never know when it might come in handy,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Hosuh overheard that, “Okay, Gavin. I think it’s about time you get on your plane before Stephen gives you any ideas,” He said, glaring at his partner.</span></p><p><span>He beamed, “Love you, Hosuh,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He rolled his eyes and went over everything one last time for Gavin. When he wasn’t looking, Stephen and Jay high fived.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We taught him well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hosuh was done with his last checkover, the four of them had to face the thing they’d been dreading the most. The actual departure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin stood in front of the three of them, trying to maintain a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh waved, “Remember to stay safe!”</span>
</p><p><span>`</span> <span>“Have fun!” Stephen said.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let anyone push you around!” Jay said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,” They all concurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin opened his mouth to say something, maybe a big speech, maybe a simple I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But an announcement cut him off, “Last call, Flight 2316 from New York City to Los Angeles! Last call for boarding flight 2316!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled for a watery grin, “See you later, Dads! I love you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too, cub,” They replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Gavin was forced to board the plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked tears from his eyes as he walked down the aisle to his seat. Everything was in a haze and all he could think about was how much he didn’t want to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sat down and bucked in, he felt a strange exhaustion wash over him. With what energy he had left, he covered his shoulders with his new hoodie and fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>